Gregory
Variations include Greg and Gregg. Bionic Woman Gregory was a Chief Investigator for the National Security Bureau in the mid 1970s. In 1976, a forty-million dollar cryptographic analyzer developed by Arthur Hatch was stolen by enemy agents, and Office of Scientific Intelligence agent, Jaime Sommers, who served as a courier for the device, was framed for its theft. At the insistence of the Secretary of Defense, Chief Investigator Gregory was tasked with ferreting out what actually happened to the device. Aware of Jaime's special cybernetic abilities, he immediately suspected her, despite having only minimal evidence. Sommers' employer, Oscar Goldman rose to her defense, but Gregory dismissed him, placing Jaime under arrest and incarcerating her in a municipal complex. Jaime later broke out of jail to clear her name, which she eventually succeeded in doing. The Walking Dead Gregory was a middle-aged man who became the leader of Hilltop Colony. It is unclear exactly how he gained this position, but it is possible that he just assumed authority unopposed. Though he was committed towards safeguarding the community, Gregory was a weak and spineless man. He had little connection to the people under his care, and had difficulty even remembering their names. He was a bit of a misogynist and had little regard for women, offering them almost no respect at all. When the Saviors began extorting supplies from Hilltop, Gregory fell in-line, giving them whatever they wanted. Rick Grimes and his group came to Hilltop, and Maggie Greene attempted to establish a trade arrangement between Gregory's people and their own at Alexandria. Gregory began flirting with Maggie, who brushed him off. One of the Hilltop colonists, Ethan, returned from a meeting with the Saviors. His brother Craig was being held hostage and he was ordered to give a message to Gregory. The "message" ended up being a knife between the ribs. Rick tackled Ethan and stabbed him in the throat. Gregory recovered and during his convalescence, Maggie proposed a new deal: Her group would take care of the Saviors in exchange for food and medicine. They succeeded in wiping out all of the Saviors at one particular compound, but had no idea just how many people were actually part of the group. Following a harrowing encounter with the Saviors, Maggie and her friend, Sasha Williams, returned to Hilltop. Gregory wanted nothing to do with them, and felt that they now presented a threat to their existence. A contingent of Saviors, led by a man named Simon, came to Hilltop and antagonized Gregory. They left after taking half of all of their materials. Gregory told Maggie that the Saviors could be reasonable, which earned him a punch in the jaw. Rick and his people came to Hilltop on a return visit. Rick wanted to rally all of the communities together in a bid to combat the Saviors. Gregory dismissed everything Rick had to say, and refused to even acknowledge their presence. When the Saviors visited next, Gregory tried to play the part of the gracious host, and treated Simon as if he were a business partner. He warned Simon about keeping up appearances, implying that someone from Hilltop might seek to replace him. Simon gave him the address of the Saviors' Sanctuary and told him to come to him if any such problems should manifest. Read more... Other characters * Greg Hartley - A minor military official from Escape from the Planet of the Apes. * Gregori Arcane - Also known as the Patchwork Man; a DC Comics character featured in Swamp Thing. Actors * Gregg Henry - Bit actor from episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise, Firefly and Dollhouse. Production Crew * Greg Berlanti - Executive producer on Arrow. * Greg Loudon - Comic book artist from issues of Amazing Fantasy & Untold Tales of Spider-Man. * Greg Strause - Co-director on Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem. * Gregg Berger - Provided the voice for Grimlock on The Transformers. * Gregg Peters - Associate producer on Star Trek. * Gregory Bennett - Editor on season one of Small Wonder. * Gregory Goodman - Producer on X-Men: First Class. * Gregory S. Dinallo - Writer and producer on episodes of The Six Million Dollar Man and Knight Rider. * Gregory Wright - Comic book colorist. * Greg Yaintanes - Director on episodes of Cleopatra 2525 and The Invisible Man. Category:Gregory